wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Czarne Indye/19
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Czarne Indye Ostatnia groźba. Tego dnia w Nowej Aberfoyle roboty szły zwykłym regularnym trybem. Słychać było z daleka huk nabojów dynamitowych, którymi rozsadzano pokłady węgla. Tutaj znów uderzenia oskardów i obcęgów, któremi węgiel drobiono i wyciągano, tam zgrzyt świdrów, któremi dziurawiono ściany gliny i łupku. Na wszystkie strony przeciągłe podziemne odgłosy. Powietrze wdychane przez maszyny gwizdało poprzez galerye wentylacyjne. Drzwi drewniane zamykały się gwałtownie pod nagłym parciem powietrza. W tunelach niższych, pociągi wagonikowe, poruszane mechanicznie, posuwały się z szybkością piętnastu mil na godzinę, a dzwonki automatyczne uprzedzały robotników o usuwaniu się z drogi. Klatki wznosiły się i opadały bez przerwy, obracane przez ogromne koła maszyn, umieszczonych na powierzchni gruntu. Lampy elektryczne, rozżarzone mocno, oświetlały żywo całe Coal-City. Eksploatacja prowadzona była z wielkiem ożywieniem. Żyły węgla kruszyły się do wagoników, te znowu setkami wypróżniały się w beczki, umieszczone na dnie szybów ekstrakcyjnych. Podczas gdy część robotników odpoczywała po robotach nocnych, inni pracowali, nie tracąc ani chwili czasu. Szymon Ford i Magdalena, po skończonym obiedzie, usiedli na podwórzu, przed swoim domem. Stary sztygar odpoczywał, jak zwykle, paląc fajkę naładowaną doskonałym tytuniem francuskim. Skoro małżonkowie rozmawiali ze sobą, to zaraz albo o Nelli, albo o Henryku, o Jamesie Starr i ich wyprawie na powierzchnię ziemi. Gdzież teraz byli? Co robili w tej chwili właśnie? Dlaczego tak długo pozostawali po za obrębem kopalni? Czy im nie tęskno było do niej? Nagle szalony huk dał się słyszeć i odgłos spadającej wody, jakby ogromny wodospad wpadał do kopalni. Szymon i Magdalena powstali na równe nogi. W tej samej chwili wody jeziora Malcolm podniosły się w górę prostopadle, jak ściana ostrosłupu, który zalał całe wybrzeże i rozbił się o mury domu Fordów. Szymon Ford, uchwycił za rękę Magdalenę i pociągał ją szybko na pierwsze piętro mieszkania. Równocześnie krzyki rozległy się ze wszystkich stron Coal-City, zagrożonego nagłą powodzią. Mieszkańcy szukali schronienia aż na wysokości skał łupkowych, które tworzyły wybrzeże jeziora. Trwoga była straszna. Niektóre rodziny górników, na pół mdlejąc ze strachu, rzuciły się do tunelu, chcąc się dostać do górnych pięter. Obawiano się, czy woda nie wdarła się do kopalni, której galerye sięgały aż pod kanał Północny. Cała kopalnia, Bóg wie jak obszerna nawet, zostałaby zupełnie zatopioną. Ani jeden z mieszkańców Nowej Aberfoyle nie byłby uszedł śmierci. W chwili jednak, gdy pierwsi uciekający powchodzili do tunelu, znaleźli się naprzeciw Szymona Ford’a, który przed nimi wybiegł z mieszkania. – Stójcie, stójcie, moi przyjaciele! – krzyknął na nich stary nadsztygar. Gdyby nasza osada miała być pochłoniętą, zalew by prędzej nastąpił, niżbyście uciec mogli i niktby przed nim nie uszedł! Ale wody już się nie wznoszą. Niebezpieczeństwo minęło. – A nasi towarzysze, którzy pracują w głębi? – zawołało kilku górników. – I o nich niema się czego obawiać. Eksploatacya się odbywa o piętro wyżej od łożyska jeziora. Fakty niebawem potwierdziły słowa starego nadsztygara. Zalew wody nastąpił nagle, ale umiejscowił się na niższem piętrze olbrzymiej kopalni, i nie wywołał innych następstw, prócz podniesienia na kilka stóp poziomu jeziora Malcolm. Coal-City przeto nie zostało zniszczone i można się było spodziewać, że zalew w najniższych piętrach kopalni nie pochłonął żadnej ofiary. Przyczyny powodzi nie mogli dojść ani Szymon Ford, ani jego towarzysze; czy jakiś zbiornik wewnęrzny przepłynął przez szpary pokładowe, czy też jakaś woda z zewnątrz wpadła niespodzianie, rozbijając swoje łożysko aż do ostatnich pięter kopalni? Nikt zaś nie wątpił, że był to poprostu wypadek taki, jakie się często zdarzają w kopalniach węgla. Ale wieczorem tego samego dnia wiedziano już czego się trzymać. Dzienniki hrabstwa podawały opis dziwnego zjawiska, którego widownią było jezioro Katrine. Nella, Henryk, James Stan i Jakób Ryan, którzy spiesznie powrócili do kopalni, potwierdzili te wiadomości i dowiedzieli się z wielkiem zadowoleniem, że wypadek spowodował tylko niewielkie materyalne straty w Nowej Aberfoyle. Łożysko zatem jeziora Katrine zapadło się nagle. Wody jego spłynęły szeroką szparą aż do kopalni. Damy jeziora, ulubione przez powieściopisarza szkockiego, nie miałyby tam gdzie pięknych swych nóżek zamaczać, przynajmniej w całej części południowej. Staw na kilka akrów rozciągłości, oto wszystko, co pozostało w miejscu, gdzie łożysko było niżej położone od części zapadłej. Wypadek ten wywołał rozgłos niesłychany; po raz pierwszy zapewne jezioro w ciągu kilku minut pozbawione zostało wody; obecnie można je było wykreślić z mapy Królestwa Zjednoczonego, dopóki go na nowo nie napełnią sztucznie. Walter Scott byłby niezawodnie na ten widok w rozpaczy, gdyby jeszcze był przy życiu. Wogóle wypadek nie został wytłómaczony i James Starr, Szymon oraz Henryk zapytywali sami siebie, czy nagłe zapadnięcie jeziora nie należy przypisać jakiej nowej, niewidzialnej złośliwości. Podejrzenie wkradło się znowuż do ich umysłów. Czyż ten zły geniusz zamierza ponownie rozpocząć swoje wycieczki przeciw pracującym w kopalni? W kilka dni potem, James Starr rozmawiał o tem na folwarku ze starym nadsztygarem i jego synem. – Wiecie co, Szymonie – rzekł do nich – mam jakieś przeczucie, że ten wypadek z jeziorem należy do kategoryi zjawisk, których powodu, jak dotąd, napróżno szukamy. – I ja tak myślę – odpowiedział Szymon. – Ale na miłość Boską, panie James, nie rozgłaszajmy naszych przypuszczeń i działajmy ostrożnie, jeżeli chcemy wykryć prawdę. – Oh! – zawołał inżynier – wiem z góry, jaki będzie skutek naszych poszukiwań. – Jakiż to, panie? – Znajdziemy dowody zbrodni, ale nie znajdziemy winowajcy. – A jednak on istnieje! – zawołał Szymon Ford. Gdzież się ukrywa? Jeden jedyny człowiek, choćby niewiem jak przewrotny, czyż byłby zdolny do przeprowadzenia idei tak piekielnej, jak spowodowanie zapadnięcia się jeziora? Doprawdy muszę wierzyć chyba jak Jakób Ryan, że to jakiś geniusz kopalni mści się na nas, żeśmy zajęli jego domostwo! Nella, naturalnie nie była obecna podczas tych rozmów i narad. Całe jej jednak postępowanie, wskazywało zaniepokojenie na równi może z jej przybraną rodziną. Twarz jej nachmurzona nosiła cechy walki wewnętrznej, która nią miotała. Nareszcie zdecydowano, że James Starr, Szymon i Henryk Ford, powrócą na miejsce wypadku i że spróbują zbadać przyczyny i powody jego. Nikt o tym projekcie nie wiedział. W kilka dni potem, wszyscy trzej wsiedli w lekką łódkę, którą kierował Henryk i popłynęli dla obejrzenia słupów naturalnych, podtrzymujących tę część kopalni, nad którą się mieściło jezioro Katrine. Poszukiwania wypadły pomyślnie. Słupy zostały podminowane. Ślady czarne były jeszcze widoczne, gdyż wody się zniżyły wskutek opadania i można było dotrzeć aż do podstawy słupów. Zawalenie się tej części sklepienia było spowodowane, przez człowieka. – Niema teraz wątpliwości – rzekł James Starr. – I kto wie, coby się było stało, gdyby zamiast wodom małego jeziora, otworzono przejście wodom morskim. – Tak! – zawołał stary nadsztygar z pewną dumą – potrzebaby morza do zatopienia naszej Aberfoyle! Ale raz jeszcze zapytuję, jaki interes ma ta istota, ktokolwiek ona jest, w zniszczeniu naszej kopalni? – To niezrozumiałe – odpowiedział James Starr. – Nie chodzi tu o zwyczajną bandę złoczyńców, którzy z ukrycia swego robili wycieczki w okolice w celu kradzieży i rabunku. Takie przestępstwa byłyby od lat trzech zdradziły złoczyńców. Nie chodzi tu również, jak przypuszczałem dawniej, o przemytników lub fałszerzy monet, którzyby się ukrywali w tych pieczarach podziemnych, a pragnęli nas stąd wykurzyć. Nie przemyca się towarów ani fałszuje pieniędzy dla siebie! A jednak jasnem jest, że nieubłagany nieprzyjaciel poprzysiągł zgubę Nowej Aberfoyle i że ma jakiś interes w zaspokojeniu swej nienawiści. Za słaby jest, by postępował otwarcie, działa więc w ukryciu, ale przebiegłość, jaką okazuje w przestępstwach, czyni z niego istotę dla nas straszną. Czy wiecie przyjaciele, że on lepiej od nas zna wszystkie tajemnice nowej siedziby, że zna lepiej jej kąty i zakątki, skoro tak długo uchodzić może przed naszemi poszukiwaniami! To zręczny złoczyńca, wypróbowany w swem rzemiośle! Ach, ach, czyście nie mieli kiedy jakiegoś osobistego nieprzyjaciela? Nie podejrzewacie nikogo? Poszukajcie dobrze w pamięci. Są czasami nienawiści, które i czas nie jest w stanie przytłumić. Przypomnijcie sobie całe wasze życie. Wszystko, co się tu dzieje, jest dziełem poważnem, które wymaga jak najskrupulatniejszego zbadania. Szymon Ford przez chwilę nic nie odpowiadał, widocznem było, że rozpatrywał w myśli całe swoje życie. Nareszcie rzekł: – Nie! Świadczę się Bogiem, ani Magdalena, ani ja, nie uczyniliśmy nic złego nikomu. Nie zdaje mi się, byśmy mogli mieć osobistego nieprzyjaciela! – Ach! – zawołał inżynier – gdyby Nella chciała nareszcie przemówić? – Panie Starr i ty, mój ojcze – rzekł Henryk – błagam was, zachowajmy jeszcze dla nas samych tajemnicę poszukiwań. Nie pytajcie o nic mojej biednej Nelly. Widzę ją już zamyśloną i przybnębioną. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że serce jej ukrywa z wysiłkiem jakąś tajemnicę, która ją gnębi; jeżeli milczy, to dla tego, że albo nic niema do powiedzenia, albo nie może jeszcze przemówić. Nie możemy wątpić o jej przywiązaniu do nas wszystkich. Później, jeżeli mi cokolwiek powie o tem, co dotąd kryje, uwiadomię was natychmiast. – Niech i tak będzie – rzekł inżynier – a jednakże to milczenie Nelly, jeżeli ona cośkolwiek wie, zastanawia mnie bardzo. A widząc, że Henryk chce protestować, dodał: – Bądź spokojny! Nie powiemy nic tej, która ma zostać twoją żoną. – I która by już nią była, gdybyś się ty, mój ojcze, na to zgodził. – Mój synu – rzekł Szymon Ford – od dziś za miesiąc może być wasze wesele. Pan zastąpi ojca Nelly, nieprawdaż panie James? – Liczcie na mnie Szymonie – odpowiedział inżynier. James Starr i jego towarzysze powrócili na folwark. Nic nie powiedzieli nikomu o rezultacie poszukiwań swoich i dla wszystkich pracujących w kopalni, wypadek pozostał zwykłym wypadkiem jedynie. Tylko Szkocya liczyła o jedno jezioro mniej. Nella powoli powróciła do swych zwykłych zajęć. Z tej wycieczki na powierzchni hrabstwa zachowała niezatarte wspomnienie życia zewnętrznego, ale nie żałowała, że powraca do kopalni. Lubiła tak, jak przedtem tę ciemną siedzibę gdzie się wychowała, wyrosła i gdzie nadal, jako żona Henryka, pozostać miała. Wiadomość o przyszłem połączeniu Henryka i Nelli narobiła wiele hałasu w Nowej Aberfoyle. Winszowano im zewsząd, a Jakób Ryan przygotowywał nowe pieśni na tę uroczystość, w której cała ludność Coal-City miała brać udział. Przez miesiąc poprzedzający zaślubiny Henryka z Nellą, w Nowej Aberfoyele zdarzały się coraz częstsze wypadki. Możnaby twierdzić, że właśnie zamierzone małżeństwo wywoływało ciągłe katastrofy. Wypadki zdarzały się zwłaszcza przy robotach wewnętrznych, a nigdy prawdziwej przyczyny nie odkryto. Pewnego dnia pożar zniszczył podłogę galeryi niższej i znaleziono lampkę, którą podpalacz pozostawił. Henryk i jego towarzysze z narażeniem życia gasili ogień, grożący całemu pokładowi węgla i dokonali tego przy użyciu wody połączonej z kwasem węglowym, którą na wypadek pożaru przechowywano w kopalni. Innym znowu razem zapadło się całe ocembrowanie szybu a James Starr stwierdził, że to ocembrowanie musiało być poprzednio nadpiłowane. Henryk, dozorujący robót w tej stronie, o mało nie został zasypany pod gruzami, cudem tylko uniknął śmierci. W kilka dni potem przy tramwaju o mechanicznem parciu pociąg z wagonikami, na którym Henryk jechał, napotkał jakąś przeszkodę i wywróconym został. Przekonano się następnie, że belkę położono w poprzek szyn. Fakty powyższe tak się mnożyły, że wśród górników zapanowała prawdziwa panika. Sama obecność dyrektorów wystarczała podług nich do sprowadzenia nieszczęścia. – Jakto – powtarzał Szymon Ford – tych złoczyńców musi być cała banda, a my nie możemy schwytać ani jednego. Rozpoczęto poszukiwania. Policya hrabstwa czynną była dzień i noc, ale nic odkryć nie mogła. James Starr zabronił Henrykowi wydalać się z centrum robót, gdyż wszystkie te zamachy głównie były skierowane przeciw jego osobie. Zarządzono te same ostrożności względem Nelly, przed którą na prośby Henryka ukrywano jednak wszystkie zbrodnicze zamachy, mogące jej przypominać przeszłość. Szymon Ford i Magdalena czuwali nad nią bezustannie. Biedne dziecko spostrzegło to, ale nie wyrażało zdziwienia ani trwogi. Nella ze swej strony czuwała nad drugimi i uspokajała się dopiero, gdy wszystkich kochanych widziała wkoło siebie. Wieczorem, gdy Henryk powracał, nie mogła się powstrzymać od okrzyku radości, co mało licowało z jej zwykłą skrytą naturą. Po przespanej nocy przyglądała się wszystkim. Niepokój ją ogarniał na nowo z chwilą rozpoczęcia robót. Henryk pragnął dla jej spokoju, by ślub się już odbył. Zdawało mu się, że wobec tego faktu, złoczyńca musiałby broń złożyć i Nella, byłaby bezpieczną, zostawszy jego żoną. Z równą niecierpliwością James Starr i Szymonowie oczekiwali dnia ślubu. Liczono dnie i godziny. Wszyscy byli pod wrażeniem smutnych przeczuć. Nieprzyjaciela, którego nie wiedziano gdzie ująć i gdzie zwalczyć, musiało obchodzić widocznie wszystko, co się Nelly tyczyło. Akt uroczysty połączenia Henryka z Nellą mógł być powodem nowego zamachu. Pewnego dnia, na tydzień przed uroczystością weselną. Nella, parta może jakiem smutnem przeczuciem, wyszła z domostwa, chcąc obejrzeć poblizkie okolice. Zaledwie jednak próg przestąpiła, wydała okrzyk trwogi. Krzyk ten usłyszano w całym domu i niebawem przybiegli Magdalena, Szymon i Henryk. Nella była bladą jak śmierć, twarz miała zmienioną, rysy nacechowane trwogą bezmierną. Nie mogła mówić, oczy jej tylko nieruchomo wpatrzone były we drzwi domu, które przed chwilą otworzyła. Dłoń jej zaciśnięta wskazywała słowa wypisane na nich w nocy i których widok ją przerażał: »Szymonie Ford, wykradłeś mi ostatnią żyłę z naszych starych kopalni! Henryk, twój syn, wykradł mi Nellę! Biada wam! Biada wszystkim, biada całej Nowej Aberfoyle«. »Silfax« – Silfax! – krzyknęli razem Szymonowie. – Któż to jest? – zapytał Henryk, którego oczy śledziły uważnie wyraz twarzy rodziców i narzeczonej. – Silfax! – powtórzyła Nella z rozpaczą – Silfax! I cała jej istota drżała przy wymawianiu tego imienia, aż Magdalena zdjęta litością zabrała ją z sobą do pokoju. James Starr przybiegł natychmiast. Odczytawszy kilkakrotnie groźne wyrazy na drzwiach wypisane, powiedział: – Ta sama ręka pisała do mnie list, odwołujący wasze zaproszenie do starej Aberfoyle. Szymonie, ten człowiek nazywa się Silfaxem. Widzę z waszego niepokoju, że go znacie! Kto to jest ten Silfax?